


ℙ𝕣𝕠𝕞 Qᴜᴇᴇɴ

by BwahBoy



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Alternate Universe - Greasers, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Autistic Entrapta (She-Ra), Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, F/F, F/M, Football | Soccer, High School, Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), Love/Hate, M/M, Oblivious Adora (She-Ra), POV Adora (She-Ra), POV Catra (She-Ra), Past Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Playlist, Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)'s A+ Parenting, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BwahBoy/pseuds/BwahBoy
Summary: [Modern!Greaser au]"𝔽𝕦𝕔𝕜 𝕪𝕠𝕦, 𝕊𝕔𝕦𝕞𝕓𝕒𝕘.""ɪꜰ ᴛʜᴀᴛ'ꜱ ᴡʜᴀᴛ ʏᴏᴜ ᴡᴀɴᴛ, ɪ'ᴍ ᴀʟᴡᴀʏꜱ ꜰʀᴇᴇ ᴘʀᴇᴘᴘʏ."______Catra Badilla just wants some stability in her life.Adora Hernández wants something more to spice her life up.When they cross paths, their needs aren't exactly met.But that's to be expected from rivals._____Chapters range between1,000-2,000 words.
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra & Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. ⇂=ɴᴏᴛʜɪɴɢ ɴᴇᴡ

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to this platform and this style of writing so please bare with me as I struggle with this.
> 
> Also just so you guys know, different font titles is a change of POV.

Blood.

A copper and iron mesh that fills the body, pumping and coursing through one's veins.

Catra licked the red liquid that poured from her busted lip, her lips stung at her rough tongue. The liquid swirling in her mouth in a familiar fashion. The swollen black eye she had, the gushing gashes and cuts on her arms, and her bruised ribs that staggered her breathing wasn't new to the 17 year old Cat hybrid.

Catra couldn't breathe properly. Lungs burning at every breath, hissing out in pain after each inhale. She forced her eyes to stay wide and open, no matter how drowsy she felt and how her body ached for rest, she refused to be caught off guard while she's in this vulnerable state. A reflex or instinct some say, but for catra it was a survival tatic. She had many, don't break your guard, don't show signs of weakness, don't cry, don't speak of feelings, and the most important one,

**Don't** get too close.  


  
Catra forced her calloused hands to push her up, her breathing hitching at every attempt to get up, but she managed.

Soon, she became more aware of her surroundings, she was in...the kitchen..and it was dark..and everything looked trashed?

Ah..yes that's right. The reason she's all beat up. Another fight huh? Could have been worse.

This fight wasn't with just anyone though. This was a product of her foster mom, Sharron Weaver, some call her Shadow Weaver from her magic abilities to manipulate the shadows. One thing Catra didn't have, Magic.

Magic was a kind of aura around people, you'd have to have good perception inorder to see if one has magic in them or not. Those with powers are restricted to use them in public or on another living being.

There were only a few ways to get your hands on powers. Birth, Training, Books, Illegal Spells, or The Drug Taika9.

Hybrids and LizardFolk though were the only creatures seemingly with no magic following in their bloodlines. That doesn't mean their haven't been any with powers, but it's rare to find one who's half "Royal".

Catra wasn't a Royal nor was she special. She was a normal Cat Hybrid living in the slums where most hybrids live due to discrimination.

Catra shuffled her way to the bathroom while stumbling and using the wall as a guide. Bloody hand prints she left behind weren't her biggest worry, it wasn't even her wounds. It was how was she going to clean up everything before her foster mom woke.

She shuddered at the thought of her, her tail puffing and flicker nervously in retaliation to the thought of her cold dark green eyes. Catra gripped her tail and smoothed it out.

"I'll never be free from this fucking hell hole." She spoke for the first time since waking up from her daze. Even though she spoke in a whisper, her voice held a raspy and cracked sound. Not ideal, but its whatever.

Stepping into the bathroom and turning on the light, catra quickly closed her eyes, hissing at its dual glow. She listened to the buzz of the ugly white light die down before opening here eyes.

She scowled. The reflection gave her one back. The hybrid wore a grey tshirt that said"fuck authority" which was now a dark damp and sticky red color and Black Jean's that felt gross, they didn't show any of her blood but they reeked of alcohol.

Nothing out of the ordinary for her.

She sighed at her busted lip and her swollen eye,

"Thanks for the birthday gift, bitch."

Catra grumbled before starting a bath and pulling out the first aid kit from under the sink, resting it on the counter. She then took her shirt and sports bra off, her arms and ribs achy at the sudden movement. She looked at her body in the mirror. She was slim yet held some definition of muscles on her arms. Dispite that she look malnourished and didn't really have any kind of hips.

She doesn't like to admit it, but she doesn't really eat as much as she should. She just got use to going nights with out eating as a kid, she cat eat much anyways, even a full box of fries from McDonald's was a hard thing for her to eat.

Catra ran a finger through the warm tan fur that started from her collar bone and cover her chest, while a thick line of dark brown fur ran down and below her wasit line. Most of her body is covered in very short, not noticeable unless you touched, fur that she had trimmed on purpose. Catra tended to grow alot more during the winter and it's unbearable during the summers.

The bruise were evident because of that, which wasn't too big of a problem, they'll be gone sooner or later.

Catra arms where scabbed only the deeper cuts still bleeding. Sick of staring at her battered form, she removed the rest of her clothes and began licking her wounds with her tongues healing glands.

She hated water, it was a cursed thing that was meant for drinking not bathing, but catra has to sometimes every once in awhile bathe, like right now. She reeked of strong alcohol, which didn't bother the cat, just the grimy feeling of it on her fur made her uncomfortable. The bath couldn't really fit her anymore like it used to, she'd been able to lay out with out worry and get out quick after a quick scrub, but now she couldn't even lay her legs out straight,

"Makes sense, I'm not straight"  
She snickered at her own little joke, before being enveloped in silence, causing her smirk to be replaced with a frown.

The hybrid honestly didn't know why Sharron even picked her to foster, maybe for the money the state's required to send for taking her. She could have picked anyone, but she chose her.

Catra huffs as she slowly submerged her body into the body of warm water.

_**__________________________** _  


  


_Catra laughed as she ran down the streets of her neighborhood on all fours. Eyes wild from the thrill of being chased by another kid,_  


  


_"Catra! Get back here, you butt!"_  


  


_The girl chasing her sounded out of breath, But the Hybrid only grinned at that and soon slowed as she reached the outlet circle, she turned_ _around_ _to face the blue eyed kid with victory all_ _over_ _her face._  


  


_"Come on slow poke!"_  


  


_She can't quite remember the girls name or face, just her dark eyes like those of a new born kitten. This girl, despite not really knowing her, she was her best friend._  


  


_"Its not fair! You ran on all four!"_  


  


_Catra giggled as the other girl lightly nudged her as they walked towards, the blue eyed kids house and sat on her steps. They both smiled as they looked at the sky become a darker color, Stars starting to speard across_ _the_ _beautiful purple gradient sky._  


  


_"Hey Catra?"_  


  


_"Yeah?"_  


  


_The cat turned to her bestfriend smiling,_  


  


_"_ _Let's_ _make a promise!" The girl suggested, making_ _catra_ _grin eagerly,_  


  


_"Oh! Okay! What's the promise?"_  


  


_"_ _Let's_ _promise to always be friends, and to always have each other's back! Nothing can stop us or hurt us if we have eachother."_  


  


_"You promise?" Catea asked with eyes shining with excitement and hope._  


  


_"I promise"_  


  


________________  


  


It's been a a good few hours since cleaning her wounds and the kitchen. She was kinda pissy with the fact Sharron dismissed the cleaning as nothing, but she didn't let that ruin her vibe.  


  


Catra stepped out of the house and slammed the door shut, then put on her earbuds and began scrolling through her phone. She scowled at most her playlist until she landed on one titled,  


  


"Ｖ Ｉ Ｂ Ｅ Ｉ Ｎ Ｇ Ｇ Ａ Ｙ Ｆ Ｕ Ｃ Ｋ"  


  


She grinned at the title and shuffled the playlist, the first song being "One Foot" by Fun. She grinned as she headed to a Circuit meeting with the other 2 Gang leaders.  


  
The Circuit was the living area for all the low life and scumbags in Etheria. If you could get a job, were low on money, were a Criminal, homeless, or even just here for drugs, this is where you lived. The Circuit though, the actual thing, was a circle of houses where most of the scumkids lived.

Catra lived there, and with that and her street cred, was considered the rising power for the Circuit.

One house on the circuit was burned down though,it was next to the cats former and forgotten bestfriends house, that's where their base is located.

Catra walked behind the burnt house and down a cellar, there she was met face to face with the other circuit leaders.  


  


Scorpia Miller, she was the tallest and buffest 18 year old women catra has ever seen. The scorpion hybrid has massive pinches and short white hair with shaved sides. She's intimidating...until you look at her baby face, but it wasn't wise to underestimate the larger woman.  


  


Then their was Hendrix's "Hordak" Prime, Son to the principal of Horde Prime University. He was a tall, lean, yet muscular and respected guy, his eyes a ruby red and his skin a grayish blue paleness. Hendrix's would have been the heir to the campus, if only his father didn't think he was a failure and disowned him. The 19 year old didn't let that bother him though.  


  


By single handedly using his skills from years of training to be the campus headmaster, he manged to climb to the top of the circuits high archy like it was child's play. A true inspiration for the up and coming kids of the circuit.  


  
When scorpia spotted catra, her eyes shined, she started speaking which caused catra to pull out her phone and pause her music,

"What the fuck did you say?

"I said, Hey wildcat! You're just in time! Hendrix's was just about to go over our next job!"

"Would it kill you to show up on time, Hybrid." He hissed out,

Catra scowled at the nicknames, though scorpia said it with endearment, Hendrix's was more of degrading her with a look and his speech.

Hybrids weren't well liked and he makes his hate for her known,

"You could stand to act more like a scum than a business man with a stick shoved up your ass, Prime."

Hendrix's scowled at catra, but she wasn't fazed. The two were always like this, He degraded her, she responded with a retort that got him annoyed. The dynamic was tense but that was their way of bonding. Catra hated him and he hated catra, but they worked well together so it didn't matter.

Hendrix's ran a hand through his tangled hair in thought, leaning back in his chair before he spoke,

"Tung Lashers Guys are being spotted around our hangouts as of last week, seemingly roaming, but I dislike them anywhere near the circuit. As for Huntara, she'll be needing assistance sometime in November as they found themselves in a rumble with a few Preps." He began while examining a map on the wall,

The map showed the three main area of the slums. The Crimson Waste was ran by Huntara, who won the land from Tung Lashor and where all criminals live. The Sundune is where Tung lashor and all Lizard Folk live, No one makes it out with out a beating or sunburn.

Catra listened as she found her way to her usual spot, a Ripped up love seat. You could see the claw Mark's from her and the Ripped foam from the couch, she laid down as Hendrix's continued.

"Scorpia, you'll take your Squadron and Figure out what the lizard folk are up to, don't engage, just monitor. We don't want a Gang War."

"You can count on me boss! I won't let you down!" Scorpia grinned at Hendrix's, who only scowled in disgust,

"Catra, you'll be assisting Huntra in her rumble next week, she'll go over the rules set, and If I so hear that you broke the rules I'll-"

"God, relax old man, I know, 'or you'll make sure I'm outcasted from the circuit and make my life a living hell' like you don't threaten me any other time." She growled, Hendrix's glared her down. Catra stood her ground unamused, she was intimidated by the taller man when and only when he was truly angered.

Soon Catra broke the stare down and stood up,

"Whatever, come on scorpia let's bounce before Mr.BusinessMan here throws a fit."

Catra headed out with scorpia following close behind, once they were out in the middle of the circuit, Catra scowled,

"Geez, could he be a bit more chill? He's attitude is really throwing off my vibe" she grumbled scorpia smiling,

"He isn't so bad, he just...well maybe he doesn't understand us because we're hybrids. That would explain why he doesn't really seem up to talking with us."

"Tch. Scorpia you have no room to fuck talk, your half royal not even a genuine hybrid!" She hissed out annoyed,

It was True, Scorpia was a hybrid, but she was the mix of a Royal or "Pure Etherian" and a Hybrid.

Catra looked back to see scorpia's hurt face, causing the cat to wince and curse under her breath,

"Lighten up, Scorpia. I wasn't saying it like it was a bad thing. It's not, your special is all. A rare hybrid. So he treats you a little differently, ya know?"

"Yeah..yeah, I get it. Well if anything, at least we have each other!" The scorpion grinned at the tired cat, catra felt the corner of her lip tilt up as she looked at her friend.

"Yeah, we got each other's back. Cause that what friends do."

Scorpia squealed and scooped catra up into a tight crushing hug. Catra could feel her bruised ribs ache and her breathing hitch,

"Scorpia!Your crushing me! HOLY FUCK!" She wasn't entirely lying, but she refused to mention her injuries.

Scorpia gasped and quickly sat the cat girl down,

"I am SO SORRY, WILDCAT! I...I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine, it's fine. Just...fuck, don't go bone crushing people!"

"Sorry...I was just excited.."

After that, the two walked out of the circuit in silence, headed to the outskirts of the circuit territory and the Suburbs. As they walked through town, Scorpia received alot of greetings, she greeted back with a huge grin, like she wasn't in a low life criminal field waste land. That's what catra found interesting about the girl, her willingness to find friends and the good in--

"Catra! Hellooooo!"

Catra blinked out of her thoughts at the wave of a bright red pincher infront of her. She scowled and pushed the arm down with a raised eye brow,

"What the fuck is it now?!"

"I was just wondering If you can do me a favor."

"Um Fuck no?"

"But you owe me! After ya know, telling everyone you definitely did have sex with 2--"

Catra face flared and she quickly shushed her,

"Shut your fucking face! I get it!" She hissed out, "what's the stupid favor!?"

Scorpia grinned happily,

"Oh! I was wondering if you could go to Moon Cafe and Get me a Vanilla Bean Swirl! It's kinda hard to get through their doors and last time I went I kinda embarrassed myself.." she said chuckling awkwardly a soft bit of pink on her pale cheeks, "You don't have to I'll just-"

"I'm gonna fucking get it for you!" She hissed,

Scorpia didn't seem to notice the shorter girls rage and just grinned,

"Really?! Wow Catra, you are an amazing friend!"

Catra scowled and waved her off annoyed,

"Shut it with that sappy shit, I'll be back later," she grumbled as she walked away from the happy scorpion hybrid.

"I fucking hate my life."

Catra grumbled as she started heading to the nicer side of town. She had changed her music and was now blasting some songs by Paramore.


	2. ②=ℍ𝕦𝕞𝕓𝕝𝕖 𝔾𝕠𝕕𝕕𝕖𝕤𝕤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Adora and the Best Friend Squad.

Adora's life was a busy one.

From school work, football, debate club, GSA, weightlifting, studying, helping her grandma at her shop, spending time with her friends, and attending any party that doesn't conflict with her schedule.

She never really has a break. If she want's to make it to Bright Moon university, she shouldn't tarnish her good grade streak. Besides 2 C's she was an AB student when it came to grades. Though the blonde wants a perfect school record, she isn't too set on worrying about it unless it's below a C.

Currently, the 16 year old was sitting on her bed studying while her friends Glimmer and Bow sat on the beanbag chairs she invested in because of the two. Bow is the president and founder of the archery club as well as the vice president for the mental and emotional wellness awareness fondation at the school. As for Glimmer, she's Captain of the debate team, apart of the soccer team, and running for president in the sca.

Despite all this, they were two of the goofiest and loving people adora has ever met. They're nothing how you perceive them when you get to know them...well besides bow, he was probably one of the true genuine souls you woul rarely come across and Glimmer looked like a real bitch sometimes but she's actually very nice.

Adora only glanced over at the two. She wasn't sure what they were bickering about or exactly what caused it, but she tried not to get involved.

Alas, she was dragged in anyways.

"Adora! What do you think!?"

Adora quickly glanced up at the two who looked at her expectantly, what was she supposed to say, she tuned out as soon as they started speaking, her face must of gave her away because Glimmer rolled her eyes,

"Which is superior, cats or dogs? Its dogs right!"

"It's definitely cats! They're cute, easy to maintain, and don't make alot of noise!" Bow exclaimed to defend his opinion.

"Uh yeah, but then you gotta clean their shitbox-"

"Litterbox!" Bow interrupted to correct her,

"Besides! Dogs are so much more fun and cuter than cats!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Adora!!" They both screamed.

Adora couldn't do much but blink, the age old question that plague society. She sighed when she saw them both look at her impatiently,

"Cats are Cool...," she starts,

"Ha! I was right!" Bow exclaimed with victory, grinning as he looked at Glimmer,

"...But if I had to pick, it would be a dog, so dogs."

"HA! SUCK ON THAT BOW!" Glimmer yelled, Bow looked away dramatically holding his chest,

"Adora, you betrayed my trust and every cat on earth!" His voice cracking while giving a angry closed eyed pout,

"What! How? I told you I think cats are cool, I like them both!" Adora argued, Bow kept his look of betrayal, until Adora groaned in guilt,

She didn't even do anything wrong but seeing Bow this way makes her feel bad, especially with Glimmer enjoying the scene, Adora knew he was playing but...she had to give in.

Adora groaned and looked at Bow with a defeated face,

"Bow if I take you to moon's cat cafe, will you forgive me?"

At that Bow gasped and looked at Adora with excitement,

"Really?!?"

"Adora you know how Bow gets everytime we go to Moon's! He might faint again!"

Glimmer wasn't wrong, Bow loved cats to the point he could overload and faint. He even has a scrapbook and everything,

Adora looked between Glimmer and the happy boy who was currently cleaning up his figurines,

"I'm aware...but if it makes him feel better then its worth it right?"

Adora sat up and closed her book, she stood and stretched her arms yawning as she headed to her closet,

"We can go right now, it should be empty seen as lunch rush isn't for another few hours."

Adora blinked for 1 millisecond and Bow had already engulfed Adora in a big hug, he was like a giddy toddler. The blonde glanced at her other friend who just sighed and shook her head.

________

  
Moon's Café was the trio's hangout spot during late night study sessions or simply just to catch up if they've been busy.

Adora never really liked studying in the café when with Bow however. When they did, Bow couldn't even focus for 5 seconds.

"Adora? Hello?"

Adora snapped herself out of her thoughts, they were sitting at a table by the stores front window. She had been mindlessly stirring her coffee apparently. She sat her coffee down and looked at glimmer,

"Huh? Sorry I was just think."

Glimmer snickered,

"Really? Couldn't tell. Anyways, I was saying I still can't believe you managed to find this place. I mean you lived in the Slums for heaven sake, how did you get far?"

Adora was the one who found Moon's. She was only 6 when she did but it stuck with her, she mainly thinks it because her mom had freaked out looking everywhere for her, or maybe because it reminded her of an old friend. She couldn't remember now.

Adora shrugged,

"My mom's garage and the junk yard itself isn't far from here, besides I was a fast little kid. You had to be if you lived in the slums."

Glimmer hummed as she sipped her drink, she turned her attention to bow who was gushing over a orange and white baby kit. Adora kept her gaze on glimmer watching her face morph into a look that she seemed to reserve for the male. Adora envied them if she's being honest. They were so in love yet so blind to it, it put Adora's oblivious nature to shame.

Glimmer caught her staring and blushed looking away and cleared her throat,

"So!.....Think you'll be free to come to Sea Hawk's party?"

"Like I said the last few times, it depends on how busy the bakery is, if it's busy I'm gonna stay and help my grandma."

Glimmer pouted before crossing her arms and slouching,

"I know...I just was hoping the answer had changed. It's not a party with out you there."

Adora chuckled softly,

"Glimmer, if I attend or don't, it will still be a awesome party. You know Mermista and Sebastian, they throw the biggest and coolest parties."

"Yeah well, it's not as fun without you there."

Adora chuckled softly, before she looked over at bow,

"So bow, have you decided what you're going to write about?"

At the mention of his name bow turned around with a sheepish smile,

"Not yet, you would think I would seen as it's just a quick one shot story but I'm kinda in a writer's block"

Glimmer pats his shoulder with a reassuring smile,

"Don't worry, Bow! You'll think of something, and if you need help we'll be here."

"Thanks glim."

"Of course."

Adora's attention was turned to the door where the bell sounded off, she felt her eyes widen slightly and her world stop, because she has just laid eyes on a beautiful girl.

The girl was in a black hoodie with flames on the sleeves, her Jean's were a nice shade of red and held rips all over where some fur poked out slightly. She has ears and a tail that were dark chocolate brown and her skin a nice melted caramel, her face was dotted with freckles, and don't get adora started one her eyes.

Heterochromic eyes were rare but the feline women was blessed with it. The girl held two orbs, one that was a bright dangerous yellow and the other was just as bright and a sharp blue. Both eyes electrifying. The girl also held a scowl on her face but that didn't change Adora's big fat lesbian brains immediate interests and screaming of that's your type, finally someone your type.

"Wow...."

"Wow what?"

Adora snapped herself out of her trance for the 2nd time today but watched the girl walk up to the counter, mesmerized. When Glimmer caught were her gaze was, her eyes narrowed and a scowl matching the girls appeared on her face,

"Oh great, of course Catra Badilla is here..."

"Who..?"

Bow gasped at Adora in shock,

"She's one of the leaders in the circuit! Like second in command!!"

Glimmer cut in with a eye roll,

"She's the meanest, nastiest, and rudest Scum there is. Just stay away from her unless you want your wallet to be stolen."

Adora looked on at the women with curiosity despite glimmers warnings.

' _She can't be that bad,....right?_

(She could, adora would soon come to find out)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just setting up the scene rn, don't worry our two lovebirds will meet soon. In other news, I suck at writing in 3rd person.
> 
> (I'm also not good at capturing characters very well but I have some kind of idea of how they all act.)
> 
> Anyways my update schedule is  
> Mondays,wensday,and saturday's!


End file.
